


I Knew You Once...

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Childbirth, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: God wanted something special for her angels. So, she created soulmates. Some were disappointed, but others were elated. However, Lucifer soon created trouble, and something had to be done. Angels had to fall and memories had to be altered, and the memory of soulmates had to cease to exist for all but the demons, because what's life as a demon without added punishment. What would this mean, however, for our favorite fidgety angel and newly emotionally constipated demon? What will life be like now that soulmates were no longer a thing except for in memory? How will they come together again? Why is Gabriel important!? Please, read along and find out!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, Gabriel, I heard it with my own ears!" Raphael had whispered with wide and disbelieving eyes. "She called it something strange. She told me she would announce it to everyone later today, but didn't say when!"

"Really...a...a mated pair? A unique pair unto themselves?" Gabriel scoffed as he walked beside his beloved brother, whom he trusted above most other angels. Trust was something valuable in Heaven. It was a show of faith in another. Gabriel had never really put faith in others until he had met Raphael. A Seraphim that saw him as more than an Archangel, but as a respectful being with his own personality, despite his inability to fly.

"YES! However, she called it something special. Something intriguing!" Raphael felt for Gabriel in much the same regard, because usually people would be awed at him, because he was a Seraphim. People spoke in hushed whispers around him and spoke in reverence that should've been reserved for God. It made him feel awkward and out of place, but upon first meeting Gabriel, the flightless Archangel had punched him in the face, catching him off guard, and sent him flying onto his back. Gabriel made accusations that Raphael enjoyed being revered like God, and that he should try being ignored like he was! Raphael countered that he would LOVE to be ignored every now and then, because he HATED the attention, and that the Archangel should try feeling an infinite amount of eyes on him sometime. Thus, their bond was born, and God approved. Not that they knew.

"What else did she say about this...mated pair thing?" Gabriel asked as he stopped in his tracks.

Raphael stopped with him and shrugged. "Something about a second Holy Purpose for each of us. To love and protect them as if that being were our own life source. It was...confusing...to be honest with you."

"As if they...were our life source?" Gabriel grinned with a skeptical brow. "That's absurd! God is our life source. She created us, and gave us everything that makes us...US!"

"Even the things we lack, eh?" Raphael winced as he looked sympathetically at Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. "I wish I knew WHY she made me the only angel that has wings, but I'm unable to use them for flight. I can transport via lightning, but that always unnerves everyone except you. However, yes, essentially. She made us everything we are...and everything we aren't...for a purpose. So...to think of another angel as if they are our life source...is just...well...it's quite frankly ridiculous, but I'm sure she'll explain it in a way that we can all understand."

In that instant, every angel received a message from God to meet in the observatory room, so they did. "Greetings, my loves." She smiled at everyone. "I'm sure you're all wondering what might be so important that I've called all of you to gather before me. Well, I have a few announcements. Firstly, I will be creating something called a universe, which is namely why this Observatory was made. It was created so you can observe the universe in similar ways that I can. Secondly, the one helping me create the universe will be Raphael. My first Seraphim."

"I WHAT!?"

"Raph!" Gabriel scolded.

"Right...sorry..." He flinched in slight shame, but was surprised when God gave him an amused chuckle.

"Yes, well, that is a just and fair reaction. I will have no other helping me. Thirdly, I will be creating something unique and special for each and every one of you. It is called a soulmate. I will gift each of you with a unique soul. It will be unique to you, and you alone, but there will be ONE OTHER being that will complete your soul. You will wish to protect and love this person as if they were your own life source. Your injuries will become theirs, and theirs will become yours. The only thing you won't share is discorporation or death, but you will feel a connection snap, until it is renewed. However, if they die...you will feel incomplete for the rest of your days, until I have made a new angel for you, and there will be a time when I create more angels. You will not know this being until your eyes meet. Last, but not least, I will be creating something rather special and important to me..." She went on to describe the creation of humans, the Earth, and her expectations for her angels, to which Lucifer and several others voiced their rather loud and outrageous opinions. She gave them a warning, and dismissed everyone.

Many who left the observatory were delighted when their eyes met with their soulmate, but many were also disappointed. None, however, were as disappointed than Gabriel. He had hoped that when he looked into Raphael's eyes, that would be it. He would be the one that was unique for him. It certainly seemed so. "Great..." He muttered to himself on a cliff. "...flightless and soulmateless."

"Aw, I wouldn't say that." Raphael said as he walked up behind Gabriel.

"Go away."

"Gabriel..." Raphael sighed.

"Just GO!" Gabriel shouted, but instead of retreating footsteps, he heard approaching footsteps. He then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and it was the last straw, so to speak. He turned and gripped Raphael's robe and sobbed. "Why!?" He cried out. "I had looked at everyone and just...WHY!?"

"Perhaps...you looked at everyone, but no one has looked at you, yet." Raphael provided as he gently rubbed circles on Gabriel's back.

"Why would they!?" He shouted as he gripped the robe harder. "I'm flightless! She made me so different from the others, I...I know...it was for a grand reason. I know that, but just..."

"Not meant for us to know right now, Gabe." Raphael sighed before he gently pushed Gabriel away. He then wiped the tears from Gabriel's eyes. "I'm willing to bet that she's got an excellent mate for you. One that, no matter what, you'd be willing to do just about anything for, and then...I'll become nothing but a fleeting memory."

"NO!" Gabriel shouted. "Not possible! You could never be JUST a memory, Raphael! You're my best friend! You were there for me when no one else was even willing to look in my direction." He sniffed and wiped some of the remaining tears away. "If my soulmate makes me forget you...I don't want them!"

Raphael sighed as he gave Gabriel a gentle and sad smile. "Don't say that, Gabriel. Perhaps...when you see them, you'll feel differently. Perhaps when you see them, we'll still be close. Just...not as close as you and your soulmate will be."

Gabriel turned away with a shuddering breath and lowered his head. "Have you found yours, yet?"

"I haven't. However, I have no doubt in my mind that I'll still care for you. It just won't be as much as I will for them."

"And here you are, talking to me about you becoming a distant memory. Wouldn't I become like that to you?"

"Oh, not likely." Raphael laughed calmly. "Hard to forget the only angel to ever punch you without hesitation or warning."

"Excuse me?" Someone's voice interrupted their sad silence, so they both turned to the source. Raphael was about to ask who they were, when he noticed Gabriel immediately stand to look at the fair skinned angel with long black hair and a golden bow in her hair, while her red robes were gently dancing in the breeze. "I was told to find Archangel Gabriel, so that he may train me to heal. I'm..." She laughed nervously. "...not very good at it. Oh, um...my name is Bellza." She then turned her eyes directly to Gabriel and they widened. Neither of them seemed to notice the knowing grin on Raphael's face, but he didn't mind. "Oh...um...you..."

"Yes, Gabriel, me, train, I can..." Raphael cleared his throat as he stood and promptly hit Gabriel in the back of the head, but made sure it wasn't too harsh, so that Bellza wouldn't feel it hurt. "Um...yes...right...sorry. I can train you. Yes, I'm Gabriel." He sent a look of thanks to Raphael.

"Well, I can see I'm no longer needed here. Until next time, Gabriel." He waved as he walked away with a proud smile. If he were to be honest, he was a bit jealous. Not of either of them, in truth, but the fact of them. They were soulmates and they found each other. He wondered who could possibly be his soulmate. He was the first Seraphim, and after the discussions of him assisting God to help create, he was given the addition title of Archangel. _'They must be strong.' He thought with an indifferent sigh. "They must be built strong, they must be tall, they must be mighty, they must be powerful, they must be of a high rank, they must be an exemplary example of what an angel is meant to be. Yes, for sure...someone boring!'_ He frowned as he continued to walk, but was soon halted when he felt deep cuts being made into his arm, and it felt like his wings were being tugged on in an unceremoniously manner. 'My...soulmate is in...pain? They're...being put through pain!?' He tried to calm down, and tried to chalk it up to sparring, but then his wings were forced forward, and it felt them being ripped. 'THAT'S NOT SPARRING!' He growled. He immediately took off to find anything that sounded or looked out of the ordinary. He was soon brought to a horrid scene of Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel ganging up on an angel that...didn't...quite look like the others.

"So different! Ha!" Sandalphon jeered.

"You're a disgrace, Aziraphale!" Uriel spat.

"You don't want to spar, you don't want to fly, you don't want to learn your powers, all you want to do is...read." Michael sneered. "Perhaps teaching you a lesson is what you need. Who knows, it might even be God's will that you're punished for not performing your duties like all the other angels. Perhaps...it will teach you to choose a better corporation and to treat it better."

Raphael looked at the angel's eyes, and knew at that moment that this truly was his soulmate, and it angered him that he was being treated this way. He swooped down, and conjured his staff as he stood in front of Aziraphale with his first set of wings wide open and on display like they've never been before. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES ANGELS OF GOD!? HOW DARE YOU TREAT ONE OF YOUR OWN LIKE THIS!? THREE AGAINST ONE ISN'T EVEN ALLOWED IN SPARRING MATCHES!" Raphael was aware they were beginning to get the attention of other angels, who heard his voice, which was usually calm, level, or never used at all, completely raised and roaring. "ALL THREE OF YOU HAVE FALLEN FROM GRACE!"

"Pfft!" Sandalphon laughed. "Who are YOU to decide who has fallen from Grace?"

"Sandalphon!" Michael tried to silence as a clear sign of terror appeared over her face.

"Shut it!" Uriel growled.

"The two of you are seriously scared of this pathetic angel?" Sandalphon laughed haughtily. "He's just some sucker of an angel defending his mate. I don't need a soulmate, honestly. Perfectly happy without one. Everyone fawning themselves over another being other than God...ridiculous! This one is no different. He's just pathetic!"

"Pathetic am I?" Raphael growled low with a menacing smile that froze the three horrid angels to the spot. He waved his staff and forced all of their wings out. "I will RIP your wings out of your back feather by feather and bone by bone without even having touched you! I am Raphael. Archangel and Seraphim, and I am to create the universe with God. Yes, he's my mate, but I am also allowed to deem certain angels unworthy of their titles. Sandalphon, you seem to be a cherubim, Uriel and Michael, you two are Archangels. How interesting. Now, stand still, this is going to hurt!" He was about to wave his staff, but Aziraphale placed a heavy and warm hand on Raphael's arm. "What are you doing?" He asked, unaware his eyes were glowing a staggering green.

"That's enough, Raphael. Stop."

"D-D-Did he REALLY just COMMAND RAPHAEL to STOP!?" Michael screeched in disbelief.

"Insane! It just proves how different he is from us! Something went wrong, or...he is openly going against God!" Uriel cried out.

"R-R-Raphael..." Sandalphon whimpered in shame. "...I insulted..."

"They hurt you! I have the blood on my robes and the pain in my back to prove it!" Raphael shouted, but quickly regretted it, because where vulnerability and irritation once swam in his mate's eyes, he found a raging and fiery storm.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aziraphale shouted with a fierce expression before he lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, causing Raphael to be bound in chains. Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon, and Raphael all stared at him with an expression that would only much MUCH later be able to be described as 'What the FUCK!?'. He brushed down his robes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I made this robe myself! Oh...look at the blood on it! Tsk, tsk, tsk." He looked at Raphael and smiled gratefully, but frankly, Raphael was majorly confused. Though his angel was strong, based on what the three had said, he chose to NEVER use his powers, and he used it on him! He did, however, see the look of recognition and awe appear in the angel's eyes as he finally discovered that Raphael told the truth. They were soulmates. "I apologize for my mate's behavior. Now, to answer your questions, I do not use my powers, because I do not see a need for them at the moment. I do not spar, because I do not like causing pain to others, unlike you three. I do not fly, because I much rather walk. It is slow, and the breeze down here is just as pleasant as up there. Oh, and I READ, because I. Am. God's. SCRIBE and ARCHIVE KEEPER! I am MEANT to read, but if you wish to taunt me, and belittle me for my purpose that GOD gave me, do so at your own discretion. I will not hold my mate back a second time if he wishes to maim or seriously injure you." He snapped his fingers and Raphael was released.

"You'll regret this someday, Aziraphale!" Sandalphon growled. "You're a broken angel that doesn't do what everyone else does! You need to follow the status quo! The normal of things!"

"If I regret it, then that's because God deemed me to. Not because of anything you have any power over. Keep in mind, I'm a Cherubim and a Principality. I outrank you." Raphael couldn't believe the menacing tone that spewed out of this soft angel, but then he was even more dumbfounded when he watched that face switch to pleasant and kind as he said, "You should spend some time in the East Garden. I hear it has the most spectacular weather in it right now." Once they left, Aziraphale let out a heavy sigh before turning to his mate. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Normally I would just...deal with it, and let them have their fun, but when I saw you get involved...I didn't want them to hurt you as well, so...I um...forgive me, I probably seemed rather...out of turn to you. I mean...I ordered you to...oh goodness."

Raphael couldn't help the warmth he felt for this fidgeting cherub even if his life depended on it. "No issues here, Dove." He grinned as he stepped closer to him. "If anything, I'm relieved you can stand up for yourself, should the need arise. You're quite strong. I didn't expect that."

"B-But...I bound you! You must be terribly cross with me!" Aziraphale nearly whimpered.

"I'm not cross, I promise. I will tell you when I am, or...it will be so obvious, you won't be able to think my mood was anything else. That's usually how it is with me. Right now, I'm more impressed with you than anything, but I will certainly be talking with God about those three. They've always been trouble, ever since they were young fledglings. Sandalphon is a lot newer though, and just graduated, so he must've thought he made some really good friends in high places. He is an angel. Not an Archangel or a Principality, but just...an angel. He still has to prove himself to get his rank. Now, how about you and I get to know each other, and I can show you around to my favorite spots? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I...I would like that very much, actually." Aziraphale beamed.

* * *

Aziraphale and Raphael got to know each other very well. They knew each others interests and disinterests, and when Raphael came back from creating with God, he showed him Alpha Centauri, and explained that he built it, because it was something in creation that reminded him of their relationship. He showed him a few Nebulae as well that he created from inspiration of him, but that was neither here nor there.

Eventually, Lucifer began to start up trouble again, and many angels were seriously injured or killed. God put it to a stop and gave her angels an ultimatum of sorts. Those who wanted to fall in place of their mate, were allowed to do so, and would keep most of their original grace, but would become unrecognizable to the rest of the demons, aside from just being another angel in the battle. Those who fell without sacrifice would lose their grace, but would still feel their soulmate's pain, and while the demons would remember, the angels would forget, whether there was a sacrifice or not.

Everyone was in such an outrage over her so called ultimatum that they didn't see Raphael step forward towards the stairs she had created, because he had first hand witnessed Aziraphale fighting along side Lucifer, and he couldn't allow his mate to fall. As strong as he was, he had felt the pain that three angels had caused him. He couldn't imagine an entire ethereal plane of existence for an unknown amount of time...to suffer in pain.

Only one angel watched his movements carefully enough to keep quiet, and that was Gabriel. He sent a silent prayer to God and to Raphael that he would still be allowed to protect his mate, and that someday, he would get to spend time with him again. He soon watched as his own mate fell, but his heart was split in three. One for a mate he wished was his, one for the mate who WAS his, and one sliver of his heart left...only if to keep him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gets a lesson in Childbirth, which is good...considering what he THOUGHT was going to happen.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!
> 
> CHILDBIRTH! 
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!
> 
> I AM NOT A DOCTOR! I ONLY KNOW THE DUMB BASICS AND TRIED MY BEST! I ALSO AM WRITING FANFICTION! I AM WELL AWARE IT IS NOT EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BIBLE!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)

When Raphael, now, Crawley, emerged from the ground and into Eden, he expected quite a number of things, but to see his once loving soulmate look so lost and perturbed was not one of them. "Hello, little angel." He asked in a teasing tone as he slithered by him.

"O-Oh?" Aziraphale looked at him with an astounded expression. "You...You speak! I wasn't aware any of the animals of Eden were gifted with speech such as ours and the humans. What is your name?"

"You..." Crawley tilted his serpent-like head in a quizzical fashion. "...do you not remember me?" He had thought that perhaps she would extend a form of mercy to him. He knew not why, but he had felt she would as he fell. Apparently...not.

Aziraphale hummed softly with a slight smile. "I would think I would remember a beautiful creature such as yourself, Dear. Now, just...what ARE you?"

"I am a serpent. A snake...if you will. No, my kind do not speak like I do, because they...are not demons."

"A-A-A D-D-Demon!?" Aziraphale practically screeched.

"Aye. A demon." The snake nodded contently on the branch that he soon slipped up to in order to bathe in the sun. "Will you smite me now?"

"Well, you've...well...I...you're...God created you, and everything God created I...I must love...to some degree, and...well...you haven't done anything wrong just yet. I shall keep my eye on you. Do you um...have a more erm...normal form? One like mine, perhaps?"

"Oh, I don't think there are any other forms like yours, Angel, but...yes, I could try." He slithered back down and transformed into a humanoid shape, but when his wings came out, he winced as he quickly noticed that he was only left with two wings, and they were completely out of sorts. "Is this better?"

"Ah, yes, quite. Ahem." Aziraphale nodded, and if Crawley didn't know any better, he would've thought that his former soulmate was blushing. "Your um...your hair is quite long and your robes are quite...black. Your eyes are also...well...they're astounding if I must say so."

"My...eyes?" He asked slowly before he conjured a circular glass object. "Wh-What happened to my eyes?!" He shrieked. "They used to...they used to be so beautiful! What the Heaven just happened?!"

"Well, I think...perhaps you answered it already. Heaven. That's what happened."

Crawley took an intake of breath before he miracled the glass away, and shifted his wings to the Ether. "That's...well...we remember it quite differently in Hell."

"What do you remember?"

"It wasn't Heaven. It was God."

"Same thing, yes?" Aziraphale asked as he fidgeted with his golden ring. A gift made of stardust from when he was Raphael, and it caused him to smile down at it.

"Beautiful ring."

"Ah, yes, thank you. I...can't seem to part with it, despite not quite remembering who gave it to me. I know it is an important gift and it radiates love, but...I don't know who gave it to me...anyway...aren't God and Heaven the same thing?"

"Well, that would imply that She ONLY created Heaven and that She IS Heaven. She is the creator of everything, so...everything has a little bit of her in it."

"Except for demons." Aziraphale attempted to clarify, but then he pursed his lips with a puzzled expression. "Wait...that...doesn't quite make sense. If she created you, she would've had to put a piece of herself into you like she did with every flower and every animal and...well...everything. You may be devoid of her love...but...you're not...devoid of her. So, logically..."

"Don't hurt yourself." Crawley chuckled, and earned an exasperated eyeroll. "Best not to speculate. Either way, no. It was just her. Lucifer caused trouble, angels fought each other, She had suffered enough heartbreak watching her children attacking each other, and She said enough was enough. She offered a choice of sorts. Angels could fall FOR their mates that had fought alongside Lucifer, OR...watch as their mate fell, and then cease to remember regardless. Demons...we...remember having a thing called Soulmates, but...the angels...like yourself...have forgotten."

"Soulmates? What...is that?"

"It's...kind of like Adam and Eve. Angels that were made for each other. To care for each other as if the other was their life source. It's...complicated, but anyway...yeah...that's what happened. We all remember our mates. Some fell with us, but others...didn't. Mine...did not."

"Did you...sacrifice yourself?"

"For my mate?" Crawley asked as he leaned against the tree. He then looked into Aziraphale's eyes and nodded his head. "Yes. I don't know if any others did, but I was the first to go."

"What was your mate's name?" Aziraphale asked.

Crawley's skin crawled at the question, and he was so relieved when Eve appeared. "Excuse me...Angel Guard, Adam has wondered off. Where might I find him?"

"Well, that's my cue for now. Later, Angel."

It wasn't long after that, when Crawley received his orders, and he hated every letter he read on the scroll. He preformed the temptation, watched Adam and Eve get kicked out of their Earthly Heaven called Eden, slithered up to have a chat with Aziraphale, and much to his surprise, his former mate hovered his wing over him to protect him from the rain.

"Oh! You must forgive me! I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Aziraphale."

"Ah...yes...A Cherubim and Principality, yes?"

"Ah, well, yes, technically, but not that anyone else wants to remember the other one. Thank you. How did you know?"

"Curse of being a demon. We remember even our creation." He shrugged. "So, are you to help Eve give birth?"

"I beg your pardon?" Aziraphale asked with a risen brow.

Crawley laughed lightly as he tilted his head in amusement. "Well, not sure why you'd need it, but you have it. I meant, are you going to help her deliver the baby."

"Deliver the baby to where? I was under the impression they were keeping it."

 _'Oh, Dear GOD, don't tell me...'_ Crawley's eyes swiftly looked up to the pouring sky before he let out a sigh. "Aziraphale, I need you to tell me EXACTLY what you think is going to happen. You said they were expecting, so you know she is pregnant. What do you think will happen?"

"Oh, well, I just thought, you know, light would come out of her body, and then once she gives it a name it will pick its gender, and then it will be created. I witnessed that the human version of creation apparently takes some time inside their corporeal forms."

"Ah-ha...that's...what I was afraid of." Crawley shook his head. "Come on. She's going to pop any day now, and she's going to need our help, considering that Adam will be virtually useless, because he knows even less than you."

"Oh, and I am supposed to assume that you know better than I? I'll have you know that I was the guardian of...!"

Crawley quickly smirked before he turned back into a snake and slithered up and around Aziraphale's form until his head was next to the angel's ear in the same fashion he did to Eve. "Oh, really?" He hissed low. "And um...how did that work out for you, Guardian of the Easssstern Gate?"

"I-I-I-I..."

"Hmm...I...sense something from you...but...I'm not quite ssssure what it issss." Crawley turned back into his more human looking form and rolled his shoulders to relax them. "You're going to want to close up that hole once the rain clears, and then we can go and find Adam and Eve."

"Well...I suppose...if only just to prove to you that I know more about the humans I had guarded."

"Sure, Angel. Sure."

Eventually they did meet up and they found Adam after a week of searching for the first couple. Adam had found an area to build at and he had started to use the knowledge that God had gifted him before he left, and he was building a home of sorts. "Ah, Eastern Guard!" He greeted to Aziraphale. "And...the Snake that had us thrown out of Eden."

"No, Adam. I did not have you thrown out. I tempted Eve, she fell to temptation, she then tempted you, you then blamed her for your transgression AS WELL as God for giving you Eve, and then God threw you out. What was it you said when God asked what happened? 'The woman whom YOU gave me, she gave me fruit from the tree, and I ate it.' Tell me if I misinterpreted it. I did not kick you out. I did a job that I didn't want to do."

"Hmm...well...when you put it that way..."

"See?" Crawley questioned as he stepped forward. "When you look at the WHOLE story...things start to make sense, don't they?"

Adam rolled his eyes before he let out a heavy breath. "Fine, but to what do we owe this visit? I assume you would rather neither of your opposing sides gain the knowledge that you are in the same place."

"We WOULD prefer that, thank you." Aziraphale sighed in relief.

"We're here to help Eve deliver the baby she is carrying in her uterus, which is why her belly has become enlarged." Crawley explained matter-of-factly without a care in the world.

"I um...would appreciate that." Adam nodded. "She says she has started to feel pain more often and no matter what I do for her, nothing soothes her aches."

"Nothing will until the baby is here. Once the infant is here, she will be tired, but filled with a rewarding bliss. I will help as much as I am able, and Aziraphale here...will be getting a lesson in birth. Not just human childbirth, but birth in general it seems."

"A...demon...teaching an angel?" Adam chuckled warmly. "Well, I suppose stranger things have happened. Very well. She's inside, and she's breathing heavy, but she's lying back."

"Okay, let us go in, and you can follow. She will need you." Crawley said as he entered Adam's home. He found Eve crying and holding onto her stomach as well as her hips and she was on her back with pillows underneath her lower back, and her legs spread. "Eve, I know you remember me, and we've no time for pleasantries or displeasantries, I need to know if liquid had poured out of your body in a rush without your control before you laid down like that."

"Y-Y-YES!" She sobbed. "A...A...An h-h-hour ago! I've been tr-trying to keep q-quiet while A-A-Adam works! He can't help me! God is angry with us! God hates us now!"

"No, God doesn't hate you." Crawley said simply, and dutifully ignored the way Aziraphale's eyes widened to the size of small moons. "You are experiencing something painful called labor. The being you have been carrying inside of you, and that your body has been nurturing is ready to come out and meet you."

"Oh, but...I can't! I can't! It hurts!"

"I know, I know, and unfortunately, there is very little I can do, because you NEED to feel this. I know that much. Adam...come...hold her hand. She will squeeze your hand with the pain, and it may hurt, but you must endure just like she is. Say encouraging words to her. Words of love and pride."

"Cr-Crawley?" Aziraphale whispered.

"Now, I know you may not like it, but my hands will be in a very personal area of your mate. I MUST do this, so that your infant is brought into this world easier, and then I will need to take the placenta out as well, but we'll worry about that later." He snapped his fingers and there was suddenly a bowl of warm water, several rags, and many tools nearby. "I will teach you how to make all of these tools for yourself if God hasn't already given you that knowledge. Now, Eve, this will sound ridiculous, but I need you to push as best you can. Feel where the pain is and try to push the pain out of your body through your lower center."

Eve nodded and did as instructed. Adam gave her encouraging words each time, and Aziraphale watched in stunned awe. Here was a demon that told the humans he had tempted...that God did not hate them, and he was helping them. It was also rather clear that he was oh so very wrong on what he thought might happen at the end of Eve's pregnancy.

"I-I can't!" She huffed out after two hours.

"You can! I promise you can! I can see the head! I just need MAYBE two more pushes. You can do it, and then I will show Adam how to cut the cord and clean the babe as well as remove placenta. All you have to do is two more big pushes." She nodded her head and did as she was told, and soon there was a shrill cry in the air.

"Wh-What's wrong with it?!" Aziraphale questioned in alarm as he noticed a strange sort of rope attached to the infants belly, and he noticed that the rest of the robe was still in Eve. However, his biggest concern was that the infant was dirty, and was making shrill cries as if it didn't know how to do anything else. As if...it didn't know how to speak like Adam and Eve spoke, and it was so tiny and fragile looking.

"HE! It's a boy! Oh, and well DONE Eve! Adam, come, watch everything I do." Adam watched and even helped where Crawley asked him to, and Aziraphale felt so helpless and clueless. More than anything, he wanted to know how the demon knew all of the things he was doing. "Okay, the baby is cleaned, wrapped up, and waiting for you, Eve, we just need to get you cleaned up and on some clean linens. Adam...I'll let you do that. I'll walk you through it." It wasn't long before Eve was finally comfortable, and she was finally given her newborn. "Now...He needs a name." She named him and Crawley smiled. "Okay, and you're going to use your body to feed him, now."

"I'm going to WHAT?!" She asked with widened eyes. "My body grew the baby, my body carried the baby, my body DELIVERED the baby, and now...my body FEEDS the baby?!"

"Yes, and this is how..." Crawley gently explained without touching her how it would work, and soon, the infant was fed and asleep. "Now, I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. I have to check in with Hell. I won't tell them I've helped you OR where you are. You have my word, which isn't much, but you have it."

Aziraphale bowed to them with a nervous smile before he left and ran after Crawley. "Um...excuse me! Crawley? H-How...where...did you learn all of that?! You...You were incredible and...I...was very wrong, indeed."

Crawley turned around and smiled at him kindly, which stirred something in Aziraphale that felt familiar, yet foreign in a strange way. "Like I said, the demons remember everything from Heaven. Believe me, Angel, it is a mercy that you don't remember."

"What...do I not remember?"

"I told you, Aziraphale. Angels...used to have mates similar to Adam and Eve. They also used to give birth to fledglings in similar ways, but it was FAR less painful. I helped with many fledglings. A fledgling is an infant angel. It looks a lot like what you saw, but...has wings instead. Now, that's enough teaching from me. I need to be going."

"Ah, wait a moment, um...I...thank you. Um...yes. Thank you...for helping them and...for educating me. I will do my best to help them in the future, and...I will try and teach others what you taught me. M-Mind h-how you um...mind how you go."

 _'I will, my fidgety Aziraphale.'_ He thought before he nodded his head and descended back to Hell to give a particularly devilish report on how his actions were SO terrible, God punished Adam and Eve to a life of servitude to a human and mortal fledgling, and in giving birth to the fledgling it caused Eve torturous pain. Yes, that would certainly give him accommodation AND a chance to see his angel again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...SO...SORRY FOR THE PAIN TRAIN...BUT...
> 
> CHOO CHOO!!!

Crawley soared through the violent and sorrowful skies as he looked for more children to sneak upon the Ark. He watched as lightning met water, practically blinding him, and he heard the aftermath of the light's terrified and anguished screams. "Come on! Just one more!" He shouted above the thunder. He saw another child flailing their hands in the water, and was about to dive after them, when he was met with a face full of robes, and then an eye-full of pure horrific light. "Let me go! Let me go NOW! I don't give a fuck if you're of Heaven or Hell, let me go!"

He felt his so called rescuer carry him back to the location of the Ark. The problem was, he couldn't see them, and they had kept quiet, even as he flailed in a similar way the lost child had done. Once he was aboard the Ark again, he ripped away from his captor and willed his nails to turn into long, sharp, and unbreakable claws. He was about to swipe at whoever interrupted his search and rescue, but found the air immediately leave his lungs.

He was met with a sight he never thought he'd see. A mournful Gabriel. "Raphael, I- I know you wanted to save all of them, but you just can't!"

"Wh-Why are you-?" He slowly lowered his hands, but never his eyes. They were too wide to do so, anyway.

"Aziraphale requested to be recalled for a time. He didn't want to watch as God Herself condemned innocents. He came straight to me for it, so I didn't tell the other angels of his words, otherwise they would've petitioned his fall. You didn't sacrifice yourself just for him to fall again. I told God...she knew...and she requested that I leave in his stead. So, I'm here."

"Are you going to smite me now?" Crawley asked as he looked at all of the children he saved. In his mind, it wasn't enough, but four infants, five toddlers, and an eight year old girl would have to do.

"No. I would never. I should, but I won't."

"If anyone finds out that you spoke with me...they WILL Fell you...or worse. You know this, right? I'm the first tempter!"

"No, you are not. You are the first to tempt Adam and Eve, but it was Lucifer who tempted other angels with doubt and wrath. Raphael..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Crawley snapped with his fangs bared all on their own, due to his conflicted emotions. "I'm..." He breathed out slowly as he looked away. "...not that name anymore."

"You are to me. You...You always will be...to me."

Crawley turned towards Gabriel in shock, and then, as his grace and heart were pained, he gave a sympathetic and sorrowful look towards his oldest friend. "Have you ever stopped being in love with me?"

"I...I don't think it's possible for me to stop loving you. Even when I was with my soulmate, I-"

"You...You WHAT?! The angels had FORGOTTEN their soulmates! They had forgotten they were a thing! Why do YOU remember?!"

"I...well...When I spoke with God...She said that you deserved a small reward for being the only demon to willingly go to Hell on behalf of their soulmate. So, she returned my memories so that I would understand, and she sent me here. I'm personally tasked with protecting you in anyway I see fit, as long as Aziraphale doesn't see me with you."

"So...you remember..."

"I remember my soulmate, yes, and I remember that she also had someone she loved more than me. They fell together. We held no qualms with each other for it."

"So...when Aziraphale isn't around..."

"...I will be. Yes, or at the very least, I will be discreetly hidden in one way or another. I've gotten better at transforming."

"Wait...hold a moment...did you...did you FLY me to the Ark!?"

Gabriel grinned as he shook his head. "No, I turned into lightning. I didn't just teleport with it, I BECAME it, and I was able to hold you like that. Noah and his family just think lightning struck close to the Ark. We're okay. I don't know how long Aziraphale will be recalled, but he won't be blamed for it. He also won't ever know that I'm the one that was sent to replace him. God merely told them that Aziraphale has other duties to attend to, and that she will send another in his place. If they should ask about me, she will tell them that I am on assignment. I technically am. You're my assignment."

"Gabriel...you know that I...that I can't...return your feelings...Completely. I love you, but...I have Aziraphale as well. You know this, don't you?"

"Knowing that you return them even just a little is more than enough. Being able to spend time with you is more than enough, and who knows! Perhaps you'll fall completely in love with me!"

"Careful, Gabriel..." Crawley smirked. "...I bite."

Gabriel made a mock sigh as he grinned. "If only!"

"OKAY! THAT is enough from you." Crawley laughed. "Seriously though...how long will you hold out hope?"

"It isn't about holding out hope, Raphael." Gabriel said as he stepped closer to Crawley. "It's about loving you, no matter what. I accept my place. I wish it were not so, but I accept it, as long as you are happy."

"Hmm...how cruel. She has grounded you to be without your wings since your beginning, and she has grounded you to me. I'm to be your constant, then?"

"Apparently." Gabriel said as he leaned against wall of the Ark and slid down to sit. "Now, I saw your wings. Come here and I will groom them."

"I...but...that-!" He squeaked as he blushed.

"I'd let Aziraphale do it, if he were here, OR if I had any inclination you would allow him anything intimate with you."

With a huff of defiance, he disrobed to his waist and unfurled his wings just before placing a miracle on the children so that they may have full bellies and restful sleep. Once he was completely comfortable, and rolled his shoulders to signal for Gabriel to start. "Just...there are some scars in my wings from torture sessions."

"Do...Do they happen often?"

"Yes." Crawley replied with a hoarse voice as he felt Gabriel's fingers ghost along one of the smaller scars. "Every Decade. To keep us in line, and to keep us from trying to repent."

"I can heal them, and leave a glamor on that makes it look like their still there. They won't sense any divine power from it, I promise."

"I would appreciate that." He nodded, and allowed Gabriel to get to work. The healing felt like the first star he held in his hand. Warm, soothing, loving, and filled with excitement.

As his wings were groomed, he felt all of the feathers that Gabriel had pulled out and all of the ones he mercifully used a miracle to get rid of, because they were too far gone to even remove without extreme amounts of pain. "There..." Gabriel eventually said. "...all done. They look as good as they can be."

"Allow me to return the favor."

"I...but...my wings are..."

"I doubt they are useless, Gabe." Crawley said kindly as he tilted his head back to look at him. "There are many uses for wings other than flying. I've told you. Now, let me see, and I'll return the favor. Can't have my protector in disarray, now can I?"

Gabriel chuckled as he shook his head. "I suppose not."

As Crawley was in the middle of grooming Gabriel's silver wings, he looked towards the children and asked, "What...am I going to do with them?"

"I have no idea, considering that older boy is a Nephilim." Gabriel replied honestly.

"He's a WHAT!?"

"Hmm...I thought you were aware."

"I wasn't. I just picked up any child I could find. Can you tell if it's angelic or demonic?"

"Seems to be demonic, but I can also sense from the energy coming off of him, that his father and an angel smote each other in battle. I can...help."

"You...want to basically raise ten fledgling humans with me?"

"I want any life I can have with you." He answered honestly. "I will never claim any of them as my own if you do not want me to..."

"...well...I just...I feel like it would be betraying Aziraphale. We never had fledglings of our own. If the Nephilim should grow up calling you Father, and then...there came a day where I COULD be with Aziraphale...I don't want him to think I betrayed him, and you KNOW that two beings such as ourselves...raising beings together...it actually requires us to be intimate."

"Yes, I know. The ones we raise...have to be exposed to a loving and positive energy."

"Yes, because we've seen what has happened to fledglings who weren't! They have become the most violent ones in Hell! Our energies combined...would mean we would have to be physically intimate, and emotionally as well. Otherwise..."

"...Otherwise..." Gabriel sighed out. "...they will become extremely violent and beyond hope. Yes, Sandalphon turned out that way. Such a shame, truly. He's quite sadistic, yet he hasn't fallen. It's not fair."

"Gabriel, you're getting off topic."

"Yes, well, I would only do so if you agreed with it. Other than that, I could...physically train them to fight and to use the earth."

"It...won't be enough. They will become indifferent if they only have one loving parent. I will agree to it."

"You have to have a certain amount of feelings to be able to agree to it, Raphael." Gabriel pointed out sadly.

"I am well aware, and I have them. I was stunned by the fact we weren't soulmates, but seeing the look on your face when you met yours, I was happy for you. It hurt, but I was happy. Then, I found Aziraphale, and...God wasn't kidding. I would lay down my life for him. I am so in love with him...it's like my whole being is STILL meant for him. I love and cherish him so much...but I also remember the developing love that I had started to feel for you before God distributed the whole soulmate thing. It's strange, and feels wrong."

"I agree. It does feel strange and wrong, but perhaps...we are this way for a reason. I would've done anything for mine. I loved her so much." He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, then when you're done with my wings, we'll seal the pact, and these children will be ours. Perhaps one day...you and Aziraphale can have children of your own."

"Gabriel...you must know...if there is ever a chance I can be intimate with Aziraphale or if he ever WANTS anything like that from me..."

"Raphael, I know perfectly well where I stand. I assure you. This is more than I could've ever hoped for, and I won't dare ask for more. Thank you, and I will pray that Aziraphale finds his heart in you, because he hasn't been the same since everyone fell. More than any other angel that has experienced the loss, but merely forgot."

"It will hurt you in the end." Crawley said solemnly as he allowed his hands to drift away from Gabriel's finished wings.

"You know...I don't think it will. If anything...this will give me a closure of sorts."

"Okay. Well...ready when you are." Crawley sighed as he waited for Gabriel to turn around. Once he did, Crawley brought a gentle hand to his face and caressed the bone of his cheek. "Archangel Gabriel, though I have a mate, whom I love above all else except for God, I will make a pact with you, to raise these children, and to share a combined destiny with, if God is willing. The terms are: Love me as you always have. Love our fledglings. Teach them in ways that you deem necessary. However, most importantly of all, If I should be able to be with my soulmate, you must accept and never interfere unless we have spoken about it before hand. You must accept I will never completely love you, for I belong to my soulmate. Do you agree to these terms?" He pulled a primary from his wing and offered it to Gabriel.

"Former Archangel and Seraphim Raphael, now, Demon Crawley...though I have a mate, whom I love above all else except for God, I will make a pact with you, to raise these children, and to share a combined destiny with, if God is willing. The terms are: Love me as much as you are able. Love our fledglings. Teach them in ways you deem necessary. However, most importantly of all, If you are able to be with your soulmate, you must accept that I will always love you, always want you, always care for you, and will always protect you as if you were still mine, because I know you belong with your soulmate, but mine has renounced me, so you are all I have. Do you agree to these terms?" He pulled a primary from his wing and offered it to Crawley, who stared at him wide-eyed.

"She...renounced you? I only heard of four pairs doing that while everyone was still in heaven. Yet...you still love her?"

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. I REMEMBER loving her. I...I don't have those feelings anymore, but I remember what it was like. My feelings...are only for you now. I can't say I'm all that upset, to be honest."

"Ah...well...um...YES. I agree to your terms, Archangel Gabriel."

"And I agree to yours, Former Archangel and Seraphim Raphael, now, Demon Crawley." They exchanged feathers, and they placed their feathers over the center of their own chests. Crawley with Gabriel's and Gabriel with Crawley's. "Now...to seal it. It will remain so, until God has deemed it unnecessary, and wills it undone herself, for she's the only one that CAN remove this pact."

Crawley leaned forward and connected his lips Gabriel's. As soon as he did so, they both felt the feathers become engraved onto their chests. Crawley bore Gabriel's dove marking, where the dove was holding the stem of the feather, and Gabriel bore Crawley's marking, were the snake was coiled around the feather. Once the engravings were in place, they separated and panted in equal measure as they gazed at each other. "G-Gabriel...our marks...are still glowing. The...The pact...isn't finished. Y-You know what we're going to have to do."

"I know. Are you...are you okay with that, though?"

"An unfinished pact...spells destruction...and...and God's wrath for...both of us. Yes, I'm...okay with it."

"Very well." Gabriel placed another miracle over the children so that they would remain asleep and unaware of what was about to transpire, as well as a miracle on the door, in case Noah's family wanted to come down to where they were, for whatever reason.

Crawley kissed along Gabriel's jaw line before he slowly traversed his lips down his neck. At the nape, he allowed his fangs to bite into Gabriel, causing the Archangel to clutch the back of his robes, pulling him closer, with an obscene moan leaving his lips, which in turn, made something flare inside of Crawley. Whether it had something to do with the pact they were making, or the feelings he developed back in Heaven before he met Aziraphale, he was unsure, but it felt like heat, fire, ice, sand, water, fresh grass, and pure content. Not as good as Aziraphale's lips, but a damn close second!

Gabriel could barely move from everything he was feeling in his...everything. His body had, without his permission, but likely due to the events taking place, formed an effort of impressive proportions, and he knew...that until the pact was over by God's own will...that it would remain a part of him just as his arms and legs were. He felt like he was being bathed in pure holy light while being evaporated by Hellfire. It was all consuming, it was madness, it was nothing he had ever experienced before...it was bliss. He flet as Crawley trailed his fingers onto his chest, and he shivered from the contrast of Crawley's heat and his normally cooled body temperature.

Crawley soon felt Gabriel's hands wondering onto his shoulders, so he backed away slowly to allow him purchase. As he did so, he felt himself being eased onto his back and allowed it to happen. He also found that he was being laid down on a collection of blankets and pillows that were soft on the inside as well as the out. He watched as Gabriel slowly removed his robe entirely, and it was then that he realized his body had decided on the effort he would have. It was impressively long, but not so impressively thick. Averagely thick, he would say.

Gabriel looked down at what was before him, and sent a silent and confused thanks to God for allowing this for whatever reason. He then took his tongue to Crowley's nipple and gave a striped lick, causing Crawley to buck upwards, which then caused both of them to feel the others effort. "Oh...wow..." Gabriel gasped. He lowered himself once more, and took the whole nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking and twirling his tongue around it, while his thumb gently and slowly rubbed the other one.

"G-Gabriel!" Crawley whined as he tried to gain any sort of friction against Gabriel that he could. It was incredible. It was unfathomable. It was the shape of a star. It was temptation turned pure. It was a new hymn, being written onto his form and his entire body sang with it, but his hips and effort were most eager out of the rest of him. He removed Gabriel's robe as best he could until Gabriel had to help him.

Once both of them were disrobed, Gabriel lowered himself and connected their flesh together. "R-R-Raphael! Crawley!" He cried out as his body's first reaction was to thrust onto Crawley's effort, which sent electricity up his body. The feeling alone was enough to cause him to grip Crawley's wings, earning his own name cried out in pure bliss just before he felt Crawley's nails dig into his back, just below his own wings.

They were both slick with precome, their own fluids mixing with the other, and Crawley found that he couldn't take much more of the onslaught of pleasure. "I-Inside me. I-I'll receive you!" He spoke in their ancient angelic tongue. There wasn't an ancient phrase for, _'You're torturing me with pleasure, please fuck me now'_ , so that was going to have to do.

"Gladly." Gabriel huffed out before he backed away and began preparing Crawley. It took longer than expected, so he felt compelled to ask, "Did you and Aziraphale...did the two of you ever..."

"We came close, a few times, but something always interrupted us." Crawley panted out. "We never made it inside each other, but we did...release together a few times. Just never...inside one another."

"Ah, so a virgin in this sense. Very well." Gabriel nodded as he tried to calm his grace. He continued to be easy and gentle until Crawley could take up to three of his large fingers. "I...I think that's...good now."

"Oh, fuck! I hope so!" Crawley moaned, and that's when they both noticed he had unconsciously prevented himself from finishing too early, by gripping the base of his effort.

"I'll miracle you the rest of the way ready if I'm too big. Just tell me, okay?"

"I-I will." Crawley nodded, and in doing so, he felt how sweaty he had become, and he couldn't be bothered to care. Again, it wasn't as good as it was with Aziraphale, but it was a very close fucking second. However, he had NOTHING with Aziraphale to compare to the feeling of fullness that soon had him seeing the very stars and galaxies he had created. "Ah! G-Gabriel! Oh! F-Further. G-Go deeper."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't I will flip us over, and I'll do it myself!" He groaned as he gripped tightly to Gabriel's own wings on accident, when he had meant to grip underneath instead, but it gave him the result he wanted. Gabriel moaned a litany of words that would never be heard quite right, or EVER understood by mortal ears, and he gave a full thrust inside of Crawley, causing them both to cry out when he hit the mark on the first full try. "Much...fucking...better. Now, move!"

Gabriel did as he was bid, his body feeling as if it was under Crawley's spell, and they both panted, gasped and moaned for quite some time. Wings were grabbed, as they both figured out it was something they both enjoyed immensely, and soon, Gabriel cried out Crawley's heavenly and demonic name in one fluid breath, while Crawley gasped Gabriel's in a staggered, yet blissed out, breath.

A light had shown through them both where their marks were, and soon, the golden light the marks gave off, turned into the proper colored markings, creating divine tattoos that only God could remove, and that no one would ever sense on them. Heaven and Hell would never know unless they slipped up or unless God openly told them.

"That...That was..." Gabriel panted as he laid down next to Crawley.

"Yeah...wow."

"I was your first." Gabriel groaned with regret. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be."

"It should've been Aziraphale."

"Yes, it should've, but it's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't cause our several interruptions. In fact, you didn't cause a single one, and now...it's done. You've done nothing wrong. We both consented to this, and wow!" He laughed out the last word. "It was fantastic."

"Yes, and now...we have a pact. A bond. A ghost form of soulmates. I hope...when the day comes for Aziraphale to find out...and I'm sure there will be a day...he will not look at you any differently. He can hate me if he wishes, but I hope and pray the heart you gave him will stop hiding. N-Now...get some rest, Raphael. I'll watch over the children while you sleep."

"It might...turn out...okay." Crawley hummed with a pleasured smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

"I sure hope so. For your sake." Gabriel muttered as he watched Crawley drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT WORRY! It is STILL Aziraphale/Crowley! I promise! Aziraphale and Crowley will have their Chapter(s)! I promise you! Thank you for reading and I hope you stay on for the ride!


End file.
